


Хор здесь только бы натоптал

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: "у меня истерика мама", M/M, ведро крокодиловых слёз, дураки, мусор в космосе, тексты питекантропы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: любовь зла, слепа и юродива





	1. Chapter 1

_«есть время возделывать сад и время для битвы,_  
_каждый день – цветы и кровь сменяют друг друга;_  
_время тащит нас на аркане – ухаживать за жасминами_  
_и истекать кровью на темной улице...»_

  
1.

Я закрываю дверь, спускаюсь с лестниц, волочу за собой бескостные ноги шнурков – нескончаемые, как уши цирковых кроликов, похороненных на дне черных цилиндров. Я выношу себя на улицу, точно мешок с мусором и преклоняю колено перед собственным ботинком, чувствуя, как расползается по штанам холодная мокрая грязь, как она проникает в кожу, словно из нее же сочится. Я вяжу узел так долго – до злобы, рву нити, но трещат пальцы – темные мокрые тряпичные сопли не поддаются и настырным собачьим носом тычутся в кожу. Я бросаю все, как есть, и ухожу – в никогда-никогда больше, в никогда-никогда близко.   
  
Я короновал и помазал себя на царство, теперь мой единственный подданный – мой паж – плюхается в грязи и лезет мне под ноги. Завести себя в никуда.  
– Эй, у тебя шнурок развязался!  
  
У нее такая гладкая теплая кожа, словно вода, я почти погружаю руки на дно ее живота, у нее такие длинные мягкие волосы, будто водоросли, пальцы путаются в них, как рыбы, у нее такая тонкая шея, можно задушить ее одними губами. Но я ничего к ней, с ней, в ней не чувствую.   
  
Зачем и откуда она берется – я не знаю, но она приходит всегда, не произнося слов, кладет в холодильник какие-то шуршащие пакеты, готовит из них мне завтрак, теребит мои волосы и целует в макушку, как все женщины. Потом она долго листает журнал, совокупляя страницы одних идеальных ног с другими, и идет в спальню, где старательно вкручивает пальцы в мой старый будильник, который позовет ее утром надевать все черное, не выпуская волос из высокого ворота. На кухне она нальет воды в стакан, на котором, как на иконе, следы множества поцелуев, и, причастившись двумя глубокими глотками, запечатает ступни туфлями – это самое хрупкое в ней – обуться только в одну. Она закроет за собой дверь, чтобы оставить меня одного. Мне безразлично все в ней. Я смотрю на нее, как смотрят в окно.   
  
Я никогда не видел, как ты просыпаешься, только – как спишь.   
  
Иногда, ты лежал на животе, повернув голову на подушке, вытянув руки и ноги, точно веревки, и был похож на мертвого осьминога, ты спал так безмятежно, что у тебя текло с уголка рта, я хотел прикоснуться к твоим пересохшим губам – молоко, укрытое невесомой бумагой чертежника. Я любил, как ты, разбросав себя по простыням, спал на спине, беспечно и изнежено, точно малолетний разбалованный монарх, мне тогда хотелось узнать, боишься ли ты щекотки. Часто ты просто и пусто спал на боку, как будто тебе ничего не снится, а иногда страх бегал у тебя под веками, хотел поднять их, тогда я касался тебя ладонью, и ты успокаивался, не просыпаясь. Только один раз, очень давно, ты спал, завернувшись с головой в одеяло, поджав под себя руки и ноги, как ребенок, который боится палец выставить в ночь – демон утащит за него в ад.   
  
Теперь ты приходишь ко мне по утрам, говоришь так много, что я ничего не могу разобрать, а когда ты смеешься, я чувствую, как у меня по губам ползет. Ты всегда такой, каким я увидел тебя впервые: тогда было так сыро – у тебя ужасно вымокли волосы – я протягиваю руку, хочу гладить их пальцами, а ты исчезаешь как призрак со спиритического сеанса, на котором кто-то чихнул.  
  
Я ставлю чайник и жду, когда закипит. Я курю сигарету – дым оползает в горло, будто упавший путник, я подгоняю его чаем, вкуса которого не понимаю. Я смотрю в окно, где иногда на солнце спит черный пес: он похож на тебя – то ли потрепать его за ухом, то ли прогнать.   
  
Я иду спать, заворачиваясь в простыню, как в бинты, и закрываю глаза, чтобы во сне касаться тебя пальцами, чтобы держать тебя крепко-крепко, чтобы проснуться со щелчком в замке и смотреть всю ночь в потолок, на котором отчего-то царапины, как на крышке гроба.   
  
Долгие часы в темноте ты зовешь меня со дна моего живота, ты скребешься мне в ребра – у тебя под ногтями должно быть всегда грязь, всегда мясо, всегда кровь. Я не могу унять тебя в себе, точно ребенка, мечущегося в бреду. Я не могу тебя вытерпеть. Я тебя ненавижу. Может, проглотить тебе молоток, чтобы ты, наконец, выломал себя из моего тела? Я кусаю себя за кисть, и смеюсь в нее так, что не могу удержать в зубах.  
  
– Ты должен выйти из дома, пока окончательно не свихнулся!  
– ...  
– Ну, пожалуйста, сделай для меня хоть что-нибудь, просто надень ботинки.  
  
Ветер треплет ей волосы, он задирает ей шарф, машет им у нее над лицом, хочет ей что-то доказать, хочет ее задушить. У ветра сегодня желтые руки. Она одергивает его, сердится на него, говорит мне: «Идем же». И я иду.   
  
Она покупает мороженое, подбирает с него орешки пальцами, кончики которых слегка прикусывает, а у меня в животе холодеет так, будто там убийца пытается смыть кровь с ножа о кусок льда: ты так обыденно, так невозможно просто идешь по улице. Сердце бьется заколдованной монетой в жестяной банке – меня оглушает ток собственной крови.   
  
Ты широко расставляешь пальцы, объясняя что-то сероволосому парню. У тебя такая бледная кожа, почти прозрачная – у тебя под ней синие вены, по которым сердце гонит страх и чернила, твои щеки пылают сотнями крошечных огненных укусов – стыд сжимает твое лицо в ладонях, не дает отвернуться, у тебя такие короткие волосы, ветер больше не может их спутать – я не могу.  
  
Посмотри, посмотри на меня, скажи мне, и мне, хоть одно слово. Он поправляет ремень от сумки у тебя на плече – оторвать руки. Но ты смеешься. Я даже не знал никогда, что ты умеешь так смеяться. Я не могу отвести от тебя глаз, я на тебя пялюсь, а она кричит через всю улицу: «Привет», - машет рукой и манит тебя к себе. Такое разве бывает?   
  
Она знакомит нас, словно венчает, а ты делаешь вид, будто меня не знаешь. Ты говоришь: «Я рад», - а меня мутит. Он водружает на тебя свои пальцы, будто погоны, и расхваливает тебя ей, как бабушка внука. Ты беспечен и весел, как ясный день, а меня сейчас вырвет.   
  
Точно глупая обезьяна, я беру ее за руку, вцепляюсь ей в пальцы, как в волосы – она все понимает – она говорит: «Нам пора», - и я увожу ее и себя от вас.   
  
Она наступает на крышку люка и звук останавливает ее – она вырывает свою руку из моей. Она говорит из лица, как узник со дна каменного мешка – голос глухой до хрипоты:  
  
– Это из-за него, да?  
– …  
– Ты отвратителен.  
  
Она не столько собирает свои вещи, сколько говорит мне какие-то мерзости. Мне похуй на то, что она думает и делает – я хочу водки. Она бросает в меня мои же ключи, они противно стукают в стекло и опадают в горшок, где давно сдох цветок, но растут бычки. Я перебираю высохшие трупы фильтров, и ищу тот, который еще можно скурить, разглаживаю его морщинистое тело пальцами и вдыхаю в него жизнь, точно в чудовище.  
  
Она хлопает дверью, звуки бегут сначала по косяку, а потом за ней, нагоняют ее на ступенях и уходят с ней. Тишина вырезает меня из комнаты, точно ножницами, и я иду в бар, где пью столько водки, чтобы лечь на грязную простыню под какого-то козла, в котором от тебя ничего нет. Мне кажется, что он трахает меня моим же грязным шнурком. Он впивается в меня пальцами, словно пиявка – склизко и грязно – до омерзения, а я терплю, как, наверное, шлюхи терпят, как ты терпел...  
  
Я не хотел, чтобы он наполнил меня, я хотел, чтобы он меня выпотрошил. Я хотел осквернить себя, чтобы ты убрался из меня, как Бог из сожженного храма – только кто теперь укроет меня, кто скажет мне: «все прошло»?   
  
Он оставляет мне денег, пока я снова блюю ничем, блюю тобой в ржавую раковину. Пальцы сводит и ломает от холода, они жмутся друг к другу, точно бездомные, тело само в себя втягивается, будто надеется проглотиться, спазмы рождают дрожь, она выламывается из мяса, как пойманная змея из хватки. У зеркала по щекам течет – но это не я, я не могу быть таким: кулаки бьются в стекло, рожа и кожа лопаются со звоном и кровь вылезает наружу, как мультяшный крот из норы. Наверное, очень жалко смеяться на грязном полу и, заляпывая его собой, не знать, как теперь застегнуть штаны.   
  
Идти в темноте по пустым перекресткам – светофоры малюют ночь в красный. Идти ни к кому: грязным, изляпанным кровью, в джинсах, застегнутых на одну пуговицу, в стоптанных кедах, из которых, как уши из шапки, торчат пятки: мне не холодно, не холодно, не холодно... Ветер лижет руки, кровь ссыхается в корку, тяжесть сползает в ноги, и они, наступая шнуркам на горла, цепляются друг за друга – вот бы еще где-нибудь наебнуться.   
  
Плестись в никуда и мечтать только о том, чтобы сдохнуть, и еще о ботинках, которым ничего не нужно завязывать.  
  
Только, скажи, почему, из всего этого дерьма, в котором я сам себя извалял, из каждой безглазой подворотни – ты зовешь меня? Ты ведешь меня домой, а я плетусь за тобой и смеюсь себе по коленям: что же ты, мой Орфей, там копаешься, ну, давай уже, обернись!

 

2.

 

Так просыпаются на тот свет, когда не открывают глаз в боль, в жар, в зуд, в «блядь», переворачиваясь на другой бок.   
  
Если бы я только слышал, как ты уходишь, то побежал бы за тобой, точно собачонка, которую всегда хочется только пнуть. Но я тебя проспал.   
  
И так и не придумал слов, на которых ты остаешься.  
  
Я открыл глаза в потолок, в старое пятно прямо над головой, похожее на спящего человека, под горлом которого дрейфует еще лицо: оно растет в нем, питается им, никогда не может его увидеть. Скажи, почему над нами даже лужу лужей разлить не могут?  
  
Я открыл глаза в пустоту – дышать с эхом.   
  
Целые дни я лежал на этом диване, сползал с него пить и справлять нужду, и снова лежал, как бревно, которое никогда не станет болтать, чтобы выдать себя, чтобы стать настоящим мальчиком. Я слушал, как взрослые ругаются снизу, как дети прыгают со столов сверху. Я видел, как воздух набухает зловонием, точно живот голодной собаки. Я не ждал тебя – я знал, что ты не придешь. В этом знании звуки теряли силу, немели, просачиваясь в меня, а я ел и пил затхлость, я ее источал: ты умирал во мне, ты во мне заживал. Я стал немощен, как больной старик, я истончился – просунуть ладонь под ребра – как в детстве, и сделался серьезен, как контролер.   
  
А когда боль выцвела из моего тела, я поднялся и сгреб все твои вещи в коробку, чтобы непременно выебнуть их, но вместо этого так вцепился в картон, что просидел с этой коробкой полдня, а потом сам у себя ее отобрал и запер в шкафу. Ну, скажи, скажи, что я жалок.   
  
Я пошел и купил чай, который ты любишь, его невозможно пить, но он пахнет тобой, и еще купил этот сладкий хлеб, который только ты можешь есть, но, когда он лежит на столе, мне кажется, что ты дома. Каждое утро я заваривал этот чай и собирал пальцами сохлые крошки со стола, пока вода поднимала цвет и запах со дна. Я рассказывал тебе всякую чушь, какую ты никогда бы не стал слушать, а когда ловил себя, то хотел разбить что-нибудь, потому что не мог вынести этой грязной тишины, которая всегда наступала вдруг – подсмотреть волшебство, где главный сказочник пьян, как сука, и ссыт под дождем, отвернувшись к водосточной трубе.   
  
Когда тишина заползала мне в глаза и в уши, точно ил, я уходил к людям. Они открывали рты, из них на пол валились слова, смех и ругательства, некоторые из которых даже мне нравились. Я блуждал среди них, точно в лесу, но никогда не видел тебя в толпе. Я ждал тебя из-за каждого поворота, с каждого проема двери, я гадал, докуда достанут кончики твоих волос, где будут твои глаза, когда ты войдешь, но ты не приходил даже во сне. От этого бесконечного ожидания я перестал спать. Скажи, почему тебя нигде нет? Я обрезал себе волосы, осыпая тебя по плечам на пол, но это не помогло, тогда я состриг ногти так коротко, что заболели пальцы, и стал ждать, когда нарастет. Я выиграл себе пару дней от тебя.   
  
А потом кто-то звонко позвал меня, и я, обернувшись, увидел тебя.   
  
Так, наверное, вызывают демонов, которые появляются ниоткуда, так, наверное, рвутся сердца, и люди падают замертво, так точно получают под дых.   
  
Я не смел вдохнуть, мне казалось, что сердце исчезло из груди, точно фокусник – с последним хлопком; а потом из живота по всему телу поползло тепло, оно обратилось в такую радость, что я боялся поднять на тебя глаза, боялся броситься к тебе, точно обезьяна. Я совсем отупел, мне нужна была защита от моей на тебя эйфории, и вместо того, чтобы сказать все, что угодно, я сказал, как есть: «Я рад».   
  
Я позволил представить нас друг другу, позволил тебе думать, что мы чужие. Только я не знаю, кто кому подыграл.   
  
И мир вокруг тебя начал разрастаться: я увидел ее и то, каким нормальным ты можешь быть, я подумал – все правильно – а ты взял ее за руку, и увел вас от меня, как от прокаженного. Я смотрел тебе в спину, пока ты не кончился за углом. Я трезвел. Ты засунул свою судьбу мне в задницу, а потом от меня отрекся. Когда он сказал мне: «Хватит ржать, пойдем лучше, поедим», - я пошел за ним. И я ел. И я пил. И я заснул, как засыпают в первую ночь после болезни – мертвым сном.   
  
Но вместо того, чтобы, наконец, оставить меня в покое, ты пришел звать меня из темноты, где тебе страшно и больно. Я проснулся оттого, что не мог дышать, что с ног сбился искать тебя. У меня в ребрах крутило так, будто кто-то в легкие воткнул штопор. Как я хотел послать тебя к черту и снова заснуть – запятнанным сном праведника, который монеты не даст юродивому. Но я оделся и пошел к тебе, как дурак, надеясь только, что ты ровно дышишь во сне.   
  
Я не знаю, зачем я пришел, было так темно, свет не горел нигде: черный-черный дом в черном-черном переулке, как в детской страшилке. Ты сидел, прислонившись спиной к двери собственного подъезда, спрятав лицо в коленях – я не столько видел, сколько чуял тебя нутром. Ты глубоко дышал, от тебя пахло водкой, похотью и еще чем-то, что кололось мне в легкие. Я хотел подойти к тебе, но боялся, что ты прогонишь и того, что ты пил.   
  
– Ключи забыл?   
  
Ты не удивился, и, не поднимая головы, ответил мне сиплой привычкой, словно мы видимся каждую минуту – до осточертения:  
  
– Отвали.  
– Ясно. Может, тогда домой… то есть ко мне?  
  
Если бы я был дух, удерживаемый на земле печатью, ты растер бы ее в порошок.  
  
– Убирайся сам туда, откуда пришел. Что тебе только от меня надо?  
– Чтобы ты не сидел тут, как придурок: пьяным, грязным и жалким.   
– А я говорю тебе: отвали от меня.  
  
Надо бы разозлиться на тебя, но похоже первое, что ты поимел – мою гордость. Я хотел только просить тебя: «Ну, позволь мне приблизиться».  
  
– Я и забыл, какой сукой ты можешь быть.  
– Мир большой – иди, погуляй, поищи кого-нибудь получше.  
– Хорошо, только скажи мне, где ты ключи забыл – я пойду, поищу их?  
– Да дались тебе эти ключи, что ты можешь сделать? Из кармана, из кармана я их не могу достать…  
  
Ты смеялся, сцеживая воздух с легких, так, чтобы никогда не вдохнуть больше.   
  
– Давай вставай, щас достанем.  
  
Ты тяжело и медленно, скользя спиной по двери, поднялся. Ты держал руки согнутыми в локтях, прижимая их к груди, точно они бесполезны, как у этих огромных рептилий, которых я любил в детстве.  
  
– Ну, попробуй.  
  
Я подошел так близко, чтобы почувствовать, что ты холодный, как рыба, что тебя мелко трясет, что ты совсем не в себе. И когда мои пальцы скользнули в твои карманы, как змеи, ты так дернулся, будто я пырнул тебя ножом.   
  
– Что это за херня? Ты настоящий что ли?   
– Совсем спятил?  
  
Я вцепился в тебя мертвой хваткой – да что с тобой? – а ты вырывался и отворачивался:  
  
– Уйди от меня.  
  
Я держал тебя, точно огромную рыбу, ты шипел и тянул воздух сквозь зубы, упираясь мне в грудь сырыми руками:  
  
– Что это такое?  
– Отпусти.   
  
Ты просил, вокруг пахло кровью, и мне стало страшно, но я не знал, что делать, я просто держал тебя и гладил словами:   
  
– Все хорошо, все теперь хорошо, ну же, успокойся, я здесь, я с тобой…  
  
И ты затих.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_«в горячечном бреду, в неосторожном сне,_  
_я знаю, что любовь – всего лишь мальчик-призрак,_  
_что промелькнет в зрачке, как в замутненной призме,_  
_чей взгляд меня распял на каменной стене»_  
  
_«вот и вода внушает:_  
_сон навсегда исчез, навек развеян»_

  
1.  
  
  
Уткнуться лбом в холодную дверь подъезда, точно с мечом в животе в щит врага – беспомощно, бессильно, благодарно – прижаться щекой к стали, точно к груди товарища, что холоднее смерти. Быть пронзенным ключом от собственного дома, который извлечь из кармана – все равно, что из тела. Глупо, жалко, несмертельно.   
  
Ночь разгорается темнотой, ночь ослепляет. Холод стоит вокруг, как часовой, холод казнит – холод снимает кожу. Кровь по неловким пальцам ползет, как нитка по платью школьницы.   
  
Опуститься на дно себя, сесть в ноги, точно на гвозди.   
  
Спазм и жженый вкус тошноты во рту. Не думать, не помнить, не. Съежиться на дне океана и закрыть глаза.  
  
Дождь валился на землю, словно кто-то уронил усталые руки, отпустил подол, рассыпал крупу. Не было иного пути, кроме как литься, падать, уходить.   
  
Мама сказала, что не пустит меня в этот дождь, она испугалась, что я пропаду в нем. Она назвала телефону наш адрес и, вложив деньги мне в руки, запечатала их в пальцы – схоронила в кулак.   
  
Я вышел на улицу. Дождь бился в асфальт, в крышу подъезда, дождь звенел, словно с неба поверженный рыцарь рассыпался на кольца своей кольчуги.   
  
Машина плыла в воде, будто рыба, она замерла напротив меня, прислушиваясь, темная, как заклятие, молчаливая, как ожидание. Я не двигался с места, я робел, мне казалось, что эта лодка увезет меня в царство мертвых.   
  
Волшебство разрушилось в тот момент, когда водитель с почтительностью мажордома водрузил себе на голову – над головой – желтую клетчатую шляпу-метку, похожую на тюрьму. Чтобы я узнал, чтобы я подошел. И я скользнул в море, которое катилось по позвонкам, впивалось в плечи, как пальцы, я спрятался от воды позади Харона, который просто спросил меня: «Куда тебе, мальчик?».   
  
Я сам открыл дверь в этот живот, я сам дал себя проглотить. Я назвал улицу с обреченностью запытанного еретика, и мой инквизитор повез меня на костер.  
  
Волны несли нас на своих хребтах, играли с нами, хотели выбросить нас на скалы.   
  
Мы остановились на старой заправке. «Парень, у меня тут бензина не хватит тебя довезти, подожди, я зальюсь», - он открыл дверь и ушел в никуда, он исчез, а я остался, чтобы рыба тянула из меня соки, чтобы она меня пожирала. Я остался, чтобы быть одному.   
  
«Пап, я заправлю этого».   
  
Первое, что я узнал в тебе – это голос, он скользнул, вместе с дождем в открытое окно, такой звенящий и теплый, точно ты закрыл мне уши ладонями.   
  
Я прильнул к окну, как к огромному глазу, чтобы увидеть тебя, а ты скрылся за этим глупым насосом, словно чистил передние лапы слону. Пока твой железный ящик, твой щит, листал цифры быстрее, чем время, все, что я мог разглядеть – твою красную спину.   
  
Эту куртку я видел потом так часто, я любил ее, как любят собак. Мне нельзя было радоваться тебе, так я радовался ей. Порой мне казалось, что эта красная тряпка ближе мне, чем ты сам. Но ты всегда так стеснялся приходить в ней домой. Ты вывешивал ее на балкон и шел в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя запах бензина, от которого с первого дня я краснел, как дурак, и не знал, куда деться от собственного тела. Я курить начал, чтобы был предлог выходить на балкон, где морозный воздух держал за шкирку перед моим носом твой запах, а у меня от него и от первых сигарет голова шла кругом. А потом, когда твой отец умер (я тогда не знал, мне потом чужие сказали), ты пропал на неделю, о которой я вообще ничего не помню, кроме того, как думал, что ты никогда не вернешься. Но ты вдруг пришел вечером – просто открыл дверь ключом и закрыл ее на ключ, не сказав мне ни слова, не взглянув в мою сторону. Много дней и недель ты молчал; сначала я страшно злился, а после боялся спросить тебя: что случилось.   
  
Твою куртку я больше никогда не видел. Я похоронил её, как собаку, умершую на операционном столе – чужими руками.  
  
Потом я решился, сам не знаю, на что. Я вошел к тебе, беспомощный, как новорожденный, упрямый, как партизан, глупый, как ребенок, я ждал только одного твоего слова, слова, выслушать которое я, наконец, осмелился.  
  
– Ты чего? Ты не заболел?  
– Нет.  
– Ну, тогда уходи, мне не до твоих игр.  
  
Вот и все. Что ты такого сказал, чтобы я так опешил, чтобы не понять, что подчиняюсь, не понять, что ухожу, не понять, что ты прогнал меня? Снова.   
  
Когда я все-таки увидел тебя – не глазами – я увидел тебя в животе. Я узнал тебя. Так, уже не нуждаясь в надежде и вере, сбывается предначертанное. Ты наклонил голову и улыбался чему-то своему, и я чувствовал, как у меня от этого наклона головы и от этой улыбки все внутри загорается, проступая на коже красным. Мне стало так жарко, я хотел открыть все окна, хотел выйти, сказать какую-нибудь глупость, вроде: «Привет», - и остаться, но я просто оцепенел и не мог двинуться с места. Я вдруг отчего-то испугался того, что ты не захочешь меня, зная, что я есть, прогонишь меня. Как всегда было потом.   
  
А ты так просто, привычно, незаметно для себя самого вставил шланг в бак – и это было самое непристойное, мучительное и прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. В это мгновение родилось мое исступленное сумасшествие, и я понял, что никогда не стану тебе другом, а если и стану – это будет ложь, ужасная и противоестественная, больше похожая на издевательство, пытку, ад, чем на дружбу.  
  
Но кем или чем я хотел стать для тебя, я еще не знал. Просто с того первого дня, дня, погребенного под водой, мой мир скукожился до тебя одного, хоть я и остался навсегда уязвлен тем, что для тебя я никто: мальчик с заднего сиденья машины, которого ты не заметил.   
  
И все дни и годы после этого, вместо того, чтобы подумать о том, что я, наверное, попросту сумасшедший, я подчинил свою жизнь вечному поиску тебя, вечному тебя ожиданию. Но сейчас я устал. Так устал. Дай же мне, наконец, отдохнуть. Дай мне ослепнуть на этом дне, дай остаться здесь одному. Отпусти, отпусти, отпусти меня.   
  
– Ключи забыл?

  
2.

  
Я открыл дверь в темный подъезд – блядь, что у тебя за дом – и, не позволяя себе оступиться, вел тебя вверх по лестницам. Ты так устал, что, прислоняясь ко мне, переложил на меня часть своей тяжести, как в сказках дети делят хлеб поровну. Я с тобой на плече открыл еще одну дверь во мрак. «Только не, – я включил свет, – включай свет».   
  
Темнота подняла свое огромное веко, царапая глаза слепящими ресницами так, что хотелось зажмуриться. В свете ты опять оттолкнул меня.  
  
– Подожди, я…  
– Мне нужно…   
– Кто это сделал?  
– В ванную…  
– Кто это сделал?  
– Я сам.  
  
Я чувствовал только, как голову прессует чьими-то линиями жизни, как цепкие пальцы вытягивают из меня все мясо, все потроха, как жалость – жалость матери к своему больному ребенку – забирается в мое полое тело, и я не могу дышать.   
  
А ты успел запереть дверь.  
  
– Открой мне.  
– Уходи.  
– Позволь мне войти.  
– Уходи.  
– Впусти меня.  
– Уходи.  
  
Не так уж трудно сломать защелку в двери, которая открывается внутрь.  
  
Ты сидел на краю ванной, упираясь локтями в бедра:  
  
– Знаешь, я так заебался настраивать воду, а она все равно холодная.   
  
Я не мог удержаться и погладил тебя по щеке пальцами.  
  
– Вот и хорошо, посиди пока.   
  
Я осмотрел твои руки и включил воду, чтобы набрать тебе горячую ванну. Проще было сбежать – открыть кран с водой. Пальцы меня предали, пальцы меня выдали. Нужно было взять себя в руки вместе с перекисью. Я достал все осколки из твоей кожи, я протер каждую твою царапину, даже самую маленькую, а когда ты морщился, я дул тебе на руки, и ты смущался, что я с тобой, как с ребенком, ты сердился, а я не мог и не хотел перестать.  
  
Потом я опустился к твоим ледяным ногам, чтобы снять с них обувь, я растирал их руками, пытаясь согреть хоть немного, потом потянул за футболку – и ты поднял руки, чтобы выскользнуть из нее.   
  
– Встань, нужно снять джинсы.  
– Я сам.   
– Давай я только расстегну.   
  
Ты не знал, куда смотреть, и я не знал, когда мы столкнулись взглядами – ты уставился в потолок, а я в пол. Ты выпутывался из штанов так долго, как из таза с цементом, а потом сказал: «Отвернись», - и я отвернулся. Только в зеркало я все равно видел эти синяки. Я хотел сразу всех смертей тому, кто тебя трогал, кто сжимал свои пальцы на твоем теле, кто тебя… и сглатывал злобу в пересохшее горло.   
  
Ты забрался в ванную, пена билась тебе о живот, как о корму корабля, ты согнул руки и прижал их к груди, а я выключил тебе воду и вышел, чтобы найти бинт и продышаться.   
  
На кухне я, упираясь руками в стол, глотал воздух – бесшумно, как рыба. Мне хотелось все разломать, а потом разбить свою голову о стекло, потому что только я виноват во всем: ты звал меня, а я не хотел идти. Нельзя было тебя отпускать.   
  
Когда я вернулся, ты прислонился головой к стене и закрыл глаза:  
  
– Эй, эй, эй… нельзя спать.   
  
Я мыл тебя мочалкой, и там, где бы ты ни за что не позволил, если бы мог. Ты отворачивался и зажимался, но я все делал быстро. А потом обернул тебя в полотенце и уложил спать, и ты заснул сразу, как закрыл глаза. Я бинтовал тебе руки, они стали похожи на распухшие лапы медведя, я прижимался губами к твоим рукам, к твоим распухшим медвежьим лапам, собирая с них, как пыльцу, горечь, от невозможности все исправить.   
  
Я сидел с тобой всю ночь, все утро и весь день. Я все боялся, что ты уйдешь. Я не знаю, когда сам провалился в сон, и что было за время суток, когда я проснулся.   
  
Ты стоял в проеме балкона и курил сигарету, как курят в рукавицах, прижимая фильтр большим пальцем к ладони.   
  
– Я боялся, что ты уйдешь.  
– Куда?  
–Не знаю, куда-нибудь.  
– Я здесь живу, куда мне идти?  
– В прошлый раз ты тоже – жил.  
– Как спалось?  
– Нормально.  
– Ты есть хочешь.  
– В смысле?  
– У тебя в животе урчит.  
– А, да.   
– Я бы приготовил чего-нибудь, да... но, кажется, есть хлеб. И еще чай, только ты его ненавидишь, так что…  
– Ерунда, я сейчас сам нам что-нибудь сделаю.  
– Ты пропустил, как я надеваю штаны. Тебе бы понравилось.  
– Как твои руки?  
– Не знаю, все ужасно чешется.  
– Заживает. 


	3. Chapter 3

_«просто улыбнись мне, сделай так, чтобы голова перестала болеть»_

  
1.  
  
Однажды, я видел, как цыганки, перегородив улицу своей дурной славой, будто сетью, ловили в нее суеверные души и кошельки, а старик, приблизившись к ним, так обнял юношу, так прижал к себе, точно чистого ангела вел сквозь серные топи…   
  
Каково это, когда тебя любят? Я забыл. И теперь мне кажется, что и не знал никогда.   
  
Ты так крепко держишь меня, будто хочешь забрать в себя. А я думаю ерунду, вишу на тебе, точно гиря на циркаче, и хочу только завернуться в твои ребра, как в крылья, как в полы пальто, и остаться там навсегда. Я знаю, что ноша тебе, я – тяжесть, которую ты захочешь сбросить, но пока ты обнимаешь меня вот так, я не хочу искать сил, чтобы встать рядом. Я грежу, а ты сбываешься.  
  
Ты ведешь меня сквозь тьму. И я боюсь света, боюсь, что он возьмет твое неведение, как невинность, что он расскажет тебе, что я – грязь. Но тебе ли не знать этого… Звук выключателя – словно сверчка раздавил…  
  
Как же явь омерзительна: тонуть в стоячей воде, захлебываясь склизкой тиной, которая лижет язык, прорастая внутрь, задыхаться, напустив в нос желтоватых затхлых пузырьков, скопившихся на стеклянной поверхности, гнойные жемчужины оседают в легких – умирать и брезговать такой смертью. А ты спрашиваешь меня: кто это сделал? Клянусь, я бы рассмеялся, но мне так гадко, так стыдно, так страшно: сейчас, сейчас все исчезнет, ты скривишься, подняв простыню с моего раздутого трупа, и скажешь, что не можешь меня узнать. Я не хочу этого видеть. Я хочу утонуть – получить право покойника держать глаза закрытыми, чтобы не видеть, как ты уходишь.   
  
Я хочу отмыться.  
  
Погано-то как. Я думал, что некуда… А уж как погано цеплять крючок деревянными пальцами… блядь, опять потекло… и теплую воду искать локтями. Суки, кто так строит, а если у человека пальцев нет?  
  
А ты просишь меня: впусти. Зачем? Если ты скажешь сейчас хоть слово, я не знаю что… но пожалуйста, не говори ничего, и теперь не говори со мной, не стоит ведь начинать, просто уйди, ну, давай, это так легко, ты же хочешь?   
  
Но ты остаешься… ты гладишь меня по щеке, ты смываешь кровь с моих рук, ты греешь мне ноги своими ладонями… ты нежный, до робости, заботливый, словно в нас одна кровь, ласковый, точно тебе до меня есть дело, ты прощаешь все, будто любишь меня. Я что сошел с ума? Я умер?  
  
Утром я просыпаюсь рядом с тобой. Мы – настоящие.   
  
Ты легко и тепло дышишь мне в плечо, твое прикосновение невесомо и влажно – огонь течет по всему телу. Ты, обернувшийся кровью, густой и красной, несешь себя под моей кожей – ты закончишься только вместе со мной.  
  
Ты спишь, как есть, в одежде, повернувшись на бок, ты подогнул пальцы, завернулся, словно высохшая кора. Я хочу коснуться тебя, но у меня руки замотаны, как у мумии. Я только разбужу тебя, спугну понапрасну.   
  
Я смотрю на тебя, а ты так открыто, беспомощно, так нестерпимо красив, что у меня внутри все наливается жаром, словно во мне промывают горячий рис, и я не знаю, что делать. Я не умею быть так близко к тебе.  
  
Нужно встать и одеться, потому что еще чуть-чуть рядом с тобой, и я не знаю, чем это кончится. Только не так…  
  
В одежде, на расстоянии нескольких метров от тебя, с сигаретой в зубах – ты немного легче.   
  
Прежде чем открыть глаза, ты шумно выдыхаешь, прогоняя из тела остатки сна. Это всегда так бывает? Ты поднимаешь ресницы, ты просыпаешься, как рассвет. Нужно бы отвернуться, нужно зажмуриться… Но ты говоришь: я боялся. Ты говоришь: нам. А я не верю, что мы все еще длимся.   
  
Я жалкий, сопливый эгоист, а ты ведь и, правда, голодный – нужно все же что-нибудь приготовить… На кухне, скрипя зубами, я наливаю воду в чайник и ставлю его на газ. Вот так, точно причастие: последовательно и просто. До тех пор, пока ты не войдешь следом…  
  
Ты включаешь кран и, опуская руки под холодные струи, набираешь в ладони прозрачного серебра. Ты погружаешь лицо в ледяную медузу, и звенящие капли, как хвосты, катятся по твоей шее, висят на твоих ресницах, прыгают тебе на футболку, сохнут на твоей коже, стягивают ее… Ты сияешь, похожий на утреннюю траву – у тебя в волосах роса. Я ничего не слышу, кроме звона этой воды.   
  
Ты утыкаешься в сгиб локтя и стираешь влагу, как наваждение, потом открываешь холодильник, достаешь из него что-то и обрушиваешь на стол. А я думаю только о том, что я бы тебя… прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, прямо на этом столе…   
  
Ты что издеваешься? Знаю, вижу, что нет, что это все я… Боже, как ты однажды открывал банку с консервами, черти что, а я потом… я опоздал везде…   
  
Ты говоришь: в дверь звонят.  
  
Ты говоришь: э-эй, очнись.  
  
Очнуться? Зачем?   
  
И тогда ты смеешься: чтобы открыть.  
  
Ты смеешься.  
  
И еще: я вчера забыл ее запереть, так что ты справишься, а я пока тут порежу.  
  
И, правда, звонят. И, правда, нужно очнуться.  
  
Расстояние, как похмелье.   
  
Нельзя, нельзя, только не так…  
  
Надавить кистью на ручку, потянуть дверь путами собственных вен, чтобы впустить кого-то, кого ты забыл настолько, что не можешь узнать.  
  
\- Я вчера немного погорячилась.   
  
Ее высокий голос, голос, похожий на звон треугольника, плеснул мне в лицо холодной воды. Я бы зашипел, если бы ты не пришел на звук, если бы я не увидел, что ты злишься.   
  
И вдруг все стало прежним: я узнал тебя по твоей злости.   
  
Я улыбаюсь, глупо, наивно, что (может ли быть) ты ревнуешь, на одно лишь мгновение мне кажется, что так, и я хочу этого… лишь одно мгновение, а потом – только остановить тебя, остановить превращение, и еще немного тебя узнать, еще немного тебя получить в это огромное утро, которое начинает сохнуть и съеживаться. И ты говоришь: милый… а я ненавижу это твое липкое слово, потому что сейчас ты закроешься и станешь юродствовать, пока не взбесишь меня настолько, что я захочу прибить тебя.   
  
Ты говоришь: я пойду, - и передаешь меня на хранение – из рук в руки. Ты, наконец, сбросил ношу – легче тебе? Лучше бы ты оставил меня под дверью.   
  
Я здесь, я с тобой… Так хотеть, что поверить.  
  
И кто же знал, что твоя ревность так непереносимо похожа на равнодушие.  
  
2.

  
Сколько может уместиться на спине бабочки, в месте, где расходятся крылья?   
  
Однажды ты пришел домой и ткнул мне в живот махровую зеленую стопку, кисло и сухо пахнущую новым бельем: «Никогда больше не смей трогать мои полотенца». Без твоих слов это было так похоже на подарок, до абсурда, что я принял его, не спросив даже, сколько должен тебе. «Да, вот еще, это такая хуйня, что тебе, пожалуй, понравится», - и ты положил сверху маленький белый комок, размером с детский кулак, плотно завернутый в шуршащую слюду, и когда этот кулак в тот же вечер развернулся в нашей раковине в пушистого ската, тяжело осевшего на фаянсовом дне, мне и, правда, понравилось. Я смотрел на него и уговаривал себя не обряжать смыслами этот бесформенный коралловый риф, который только лишь тряпка – не забота, брезгливость – не дар, барьер – не близость: маленькое белое полотенце, в которое я потом заворачивал ладони вместо своего упрямого сердца, мягкое белое полотенце, которым я сушил волосы, точно твоими руками, простое белое полотенце, которое, болтаясь на голове, щекотало мне плечи, будто уши слона, пока я шел в комнату, с вызовом и надменностью, какие может внушить только шутовская корона.   
  
Я проснулся под взглядом, но первое, что увидел: там, где ты был, тебя нет.   
  
Как бессмысленно и внезапно может быть отчаяние, как коротко, будто инъекция или само это нелепое электрическое слово: «испуг». Как тесно и вязко может быть внутри, как холодно: огромная ложка суетливо и грубо заворачивает мороженое в шар – острый жестяной холод бежит от ног к горлу. Как глупо и легко может быть внутри, как долго, словно чьи-то жилистые руки снимают крючок с легких – с маленькой дрожащей рыбки, которую нужно вернуть реке. Мгновение не дольше, чем тишина между молнией и громом над головой.   
  
Я поднял глаза с пустоты сбитой простыни в тебя. Спать и проснуться. Проснуться и увидеть тебя.   
  
Под защитой дня, застегнутый на все свои позвонки, ты курил на пороге балкона, близкий, как тепло, и недосягаемый, точно бессмертие. Над тобой поднимался дым, и тянулся к свету, будто корабль-призрак, что плывет к солнцу, надеясь снять проклятие. Ты здесь. Ты здесь? На расстоянии, какого хватило бы бельевой веревке.   
  
Я смотрел на тебя, как смотрят на реку весной: треснет ли лед, если сделать шаг? И нет бы смолчать, но то ли с перепугу, то ли просто от дурости я так и брякнул: боялся. Вот тебе не похуй. А ты: я бы приготовил что-нибудь… Для меня? Из-за меня?   
  
Ты ушел в кухню, и я поплелся за тобой, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы видеть тебя – не спускать с тебя глаз, чтобы смыть – растворить в воде – этот свой глупый страх, в котором я уже весь перепачкался, как в пепле. И еще поесть. И тебя накормить. Но неужели ты примешь от меня хоть что-нибудь теперь, когда у тебя есть сила?  
  
Хлеб и чай… вечно ты так, да у тебя же весь холодильник забит едой, здоровой, как врачебные предписания диабетику. Блядь, это ведь не ты – ты, который всегда ест какое-то дерьмо непонятно где, и ничего, кроме как резать хлеб, не умеет готовить…   
  
Ну, почему ей можно, а мне нельзя? Что со мной не так? Впрочем, глупый вопрос… А ее, скажи, ее ты спрашиваешь, хочет ли она? Ее ты бьешь по лицу? Ей ты, небось, рассказываешь, где вырос, с ней ты смеешься и знаешь, когда у нее болит голова, и как сделать так, чтоб прошло, и как никогда нельзя ее называть. Так? И еще, скажи, где ты любишь ее касаться? И до каких пор я пробуду здесь, сколько – ты позволишь мне оставаться подле тебя? До тех пор, пока не вскипит чайник?   
  
– Ты когда-нибудь спал с женщиной?  
– Пф, странный вопрос.  
– Ответь все же.  
– Зачем?  
– ...  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Что это? На хрена тебе знать?  
– Просто хочу.  
– Но…  
– Но?  
– Да зачем тебе?  
– Поговори со мной.  
– Поговорить?  
– Ну же.  
– Поговорить… Ладно, но ты скажешь…  
– …  
– В общем… в детстве, то есть у нас во дворе… то есть, там, где я рос… твою же… Была женщина, грубая и жестокая, хуже мужчины, и люди говорили о ней разное, гадости, конечно, по большей части, ну там, действительно, мерзость. Я не то, чтобы верил или не верил, но и, правда, она была странная, и я ее немного… но, все это хуйня, просто одна история… вряд ли это была правда, но мне было тогда лет семь или восемь… было много шума, а потом… знаешь, рассказывали, так, перешептываясь, что она какую-то девушку, ну, там… в общем, полотенцем… я потом всю ночь не мог уснуть, все думал, как это? То есть, как это возможно, чтобы целое полотенце… то есть, как тело женщины может вместить столько? Будто склеп. Ну, и с той самой ночи я не думал о женщинах и не спал с ними, потому что не хотел быть похороненным ни в одной из них…   
  
Черт, почему высказанное всегда оказывается до того нелепым, уродливым, смехотворным, что потом хочется только вернуть все слова назад – загнать в глотку, укрыть за зубами и никому не показывать? И ведь это первый раз, может, единственный – за все наше время, когда я рассказал тебе, что я есть. Глупец... И что теперь? Ты рассмеешься или отступишь на шаг, как всегда бывает, если тебе противно?   
  
Но ты… ты так странно посмотрел на меня… и усмехнулся, словно мы дружны, словно ты принимаешь меня, как есть, и тебе нравится, нравится, какой я: «Ну, и дерьмо же у тебя в голове».   
  
А потом пришла женщина – твоя женщина, та, которой ты улыбаешься.   
  
У нее такой визгливый голос, точно свист ветки, что рассечет щеку. А тебе нравится… Почему? Почему ты рад, что она здесь? Зачем?  
  
Я стоял и ненавидел ее, как ненавидят только воров, гениев и любовников, которые суть тоже – воры. Как ненавидят дети – из зависти. Тупой зверской зависти – а мне? И я хотел утопить вас в своей ярости, ревности, злобе… в своем бессилии, немощи, обделенности. Сиротливости третьего, наблюдателя, рогоносца. Наивный слепой дурак… ведь в этом царстве тех, кто смешон, мне теперь, наверное, править, а выйду за дверь – ты обо мне и не вспомнишь. Вы – не вспомните.   
  
– Я вчера немного погорячилась. Что это с тобой?  
– …  
– И ты здесь?  
  
Я здесь? Меня нет. И я рассмеялся, безумно, как шут гороховый, и звонко, как тот, кто рассыпался: «Милый, да ты нарасхват».  
  
Милый… забавно, что это то самое слово, которым я всегда выводил тебя из себя, слово, за которое я хватался, как за нож, чтобы и ранить, и защищаться, слово, которое всегда жгло мне язык, и которое я не имел никакого права произносить. Да подавись ты…  
  
– Что он здесь делает?  
– (Ты ей улыбаешься…) Я? Да так… зашел… за книгой одной… Ну, не буду мешать. Я смотрю, ты теперь в надежных руках, так что, я, пожалуй, пойду… И, милый, будь осторожнее. Береги себя. И еще бинты. Посмотри там, как у него заживает. Я не успел.  
  
Я сдрейфил, струсил, ступил. Я был отлучен.   
  
Скажи, ну, скажи мне: сколько может уместиться на спине бабочки, в месте, где расходятся крылья… 


	4. Chapter 4

_«внезапно все трое очутились на краю отчаяния»_

1.  
  
  
– Уходи.   
– Почему?  
– Я не люблю тебя.  
– Ну и что, я знаю. А кого любишь?  
– Его.  
– А он тебя?  
– Похоже, что да?  
– Похоже.  
– Правда?  
– Нет.  
– Вот и уходи. И вообще, что тебе надо? Что вам всем от меня надо? Что вы лезете ко мне? Идите на хуй, я никого не звал!  
– На чей?  
– Я хочу спать.   
– Возьми меня с собой.  
– Я не могу умереть в тебе… Только не в тебе.  
– Что?   
– Да ни все ли равно.  
– Ну, ты и… скотина, чертов ебанутый извращенец!  
– Не могу отрицать.  
– Урод!  
– И этого тоже. Прощай.  
– Ненавижу тебя!  
– Ты не единственная.  
  
2.  
  
– Ненавижу его, ненавижу, ненавижу…  
– Ты что был у него?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Ну и не ори тогда! Ты совсем охуел, мне говорить о нем?  
– Я и не говорю. Прости.   
– Давай без соплей.  
– Свои подотри! Что ты надулся, как резиновый?  
– Иди сюда…  
– Убери руки.  
– Даже так? Небось, твоя сука садистская полночи тебя натягивала, а теперь ты корчишь из себя недотрогу?  
– Закрой свой поганый рот – меня от тебя тошнит.  
– А я, пожалуй, понимаю твоего суженого, честное слово, желание врезать тебе порой пересиливает желание вставить.  
– Ну, давай. Попробуй.  
– Ну надо же, какой прыткий. А ему ты подставляешься? Умоляешь поди, чтобы он тебя по стенке размазал?  
– Еще как, жду, как манны небесной.  
– Подстилка!  
– Побереги желчь. И хватит уже. Что ты взбесился, у меня и без тебя голова трещит. И вообще, откуда ты взялся?  
– Из космоса, блядь!  
– Иди домой.  
– Хуй!  
– Я даже не собираюсь пытаться понять твои истерики.  
– Где уж тебе…  
– Я не шучу, уходи.  
– Зачем? Ты ведь все равно приползешь ко мне от него, поджав хвост. Стоит ли тратить время на расставания?  
– Стоит. 


End file.
